Remember Me
by MiraculousCatNoir
Summary: With Adrien's memories gone, someone close to him becomes Hawkmoth's next akuma victim. Will Adrien regain his memories and save him? Will Ladybug finally connect the dots and find out who Adrien really is?
1. Who Are You?

Marinette's POV

Alya, Nino and I stand outside of the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to check Adrien's vitals.

Nathalie and the Gorilla arrive after a few minutes, having been contacted by Nino shortly after Adrien woke up and asked who we were.

The five of us wait patiently to hear any news about Adrien's condition.

Each second felt like hours before the door was finally opened and we were let inside. We all rushed inside, pausing when we saw Adrien.

He was still in bed, but he was sitting up, pillows propping him up so he doesn't strain himself. He look tired and confused from just waking up, but we were all just glad that he was finally awake.

We crowded around the hospital bed, trying to get as close to him as possible, but still far enough away to not suffocate him. Nino and I sat directly next to Adrien on the bed, Alya sitting next to Nino, closer to the foot of the bed. Nathalie and the Gorilla stood just inside of the doorway, thankfully giving us room to be with our friend. Adrien looked at all of us individually, giving us small smiles.

We all turned to the doctor when he closed the door behind him and looked at us.

"Physically, he's doing well. His injuries are healed and his cast can come off soon. The swelling in his brain, which caused his coma, has also gone down. This allowed him to finally wake up."

We all sighed at those good news, but quickly became quiet again so the doctor could continue.

"However, whatever he went through caused mental trauma. He remembers basic knowledge, like the alphabet and multiplication, but no memories. This leads me to believe his mind is forcefully keeping his memories at bay. Probably to protect himself from whatever happened." The doctor finished.

The silence of the room was deafening. Everyone glanced at Adrien, who refused to look anyone in the eyes, just staring at his hands resting in his lap.

None of us could comprehend what we were just told. Soon, Alya started to silently cry, hiding her face in Nino's chest, who wrapped his arms around her. Nino was trying to be strong for his amnesiac friend and hold in his tears, but some leaked past his eyelids and started to stream down his face. I wasn't that far behind, except I didn't try and look for comfort from anyone.

Why was it that the two most important boys in my life were missing, in a sense? First my partner, Chat Noir, disappeared after the Zlo incident. Now, the boy I love can't even remember his own name.

The doctor had left while we tried to process what we were told, having to get back to his other patients. Nathalie excused herself shortly after, leaving to call Adrien's father to inform him of his son's condition. The Gorilla followed her out, closing the door behind him.

The only noise in the room were Alya's soft sobs. She quickly regained her composure, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, Nino and I doing the same.

It wasn't much later that Adrien looked up from his lap, giving the three of us a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure I'll get my memories soon. So, don't worry, okay?" He said.

I was shocked that he was still trying to comfort us, even though he was the one who couldn't remember anything. The small smile he was giving us turned into one of the perfect smiles he gives for cameras, but we could still see the sadness that lurked in his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. Before I realized what I was doing, I lunged forward and gave him a hug, being careful of his cast.

He seemed surprised at my sudden hug and didn't know how to respond. But eventually, he returned my hug.

I was so happy that I could provide at least a little bit of comfort, before I realized that I was hugging my crush.

Internally screaming, I slowly came out of the hug, not wanting to scare him from my usually quick, panicked movements. Another reason was because I was hesitant to stop hugging him.

We all sat in silence for a couple of seconds, before Adrien spoke up again.

"Um… I'm sorry, but what are your names?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Realizing we never told him who we are, we blushed slightly before we introduced ourselves.

"I'm Nino, your best bud." Nino introduced himself. He gave Adrien a small side-hug. It was slightly awkward, but we could see that Adrien brightened up slightly because of it.

"I'm Alya. And this right here is Marinette." Alya said, jabbing her thumb in my direction. I gave a small, shy wave when Adrien looked at me.

"And you're Adrien." Nino said, having remembered that no one told him his name.

Adrien nodded, visibly relaxing at the new knowledge of learning his name.

We started talking about Adrien and all of the memories we shared with him, hoping that it would help jog his memory.

We talked about his modeling career, school, and what we knew of his life at home. Although it seemed like he didn't remember anything yet, we still had fun.

We talked about his modeling career, school, and what we knew of his life at home. Although it seemed like he didn't remember anything yet, we still had fun.

It was hours later, and we were still talking, laughing at some funny memories we told him about, when the door was suddenly flung open. We all turned our heads to see who had entered, just to be left shocked and speechless for a second time that day.

Standing in the doorway was a boy our age, wearing black dress pants, a dark gray dress shirt, a black vest and black tie. But the way he dressed was not what surprised us, it was his face.

Although his blond hair was slicked back and his eyes seemed more sharp and cold, there was no mistaking it.

This boy was a complete copy of Adrien.

As soon as his eyes landed on Adrien, they became softer. Ignoring me, Alya and Nino completely, he took long strides, reaching the bed in no time. The three of us quickly got out of the way so he wouldn't run us over.

"Adrien! Are you all right? I came as soon as I could." He said, grabbing Adrien's hand.

We were surprised to hear that even his voice was identical to Adrien's.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Alya asked, her arms folded and hip cocked. Her reporter instincts kicked in, trying to find out any information on who this boy was.

The boy turned calculating eyes towards us, glaring.

"I should be asking you that." He said, before he continued.

Alya backed down, glaring back at the mysterious boy. They had a stare-off for a moment, before the boy sighed, looking back at us with an even deeper glare.

"My name's Felix. I just flew in from America this morning. I came as soon as I could after hearing that Adrien was in a coma." He said, once again turning towards Adrien.

Alya was about to speak up, most likely to state that he never told us who he was. I stopped her, just in time for Felix to start speaking again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a much kinder voice than what he used with us.

"I feel fine. But, um…" Adrien said, three of us knowing what he was going to ask next.

"Who are you?"

Felix's eyes widened in shock, starting to visibly shake.

"S-stop joking around Adrien. This isn't funny." Still seeing the confused look on Adrien's face, Felix became frantic, practically shouting.

"You have to remember me! It's me, Felix! Don't you remember!? I'm your twin brother!"


	2. The Second Agreste Boy

No One's POV

"TWINS!?" Marinette, Alya and Nino yelled. They were obviously surprised, not having known this fact about their friend.

Felix gave them all a glare before turning back to Adrien with a devastated look on his face. The three friends also looked at Adrien, wondering what else they didn't know about the boy.

"Come on Adrien, do you really not remember me?" Felix asked, practically begging for his brother to remember him.

"I'm sorry, I don't. I can't remember anything." Adrien replied, shaking his head, looking apologetic.

"The doctor said he has amnesia. He said that it was most likely caused by his mind trying to protect him from a trauma. It probably has something to do with the last akuma attack a couple of months ago." Nino tried explaining to the frantic brother.

Felix turned his pleading eyes to Nino, now showing confusion. Adrien also looked at the DJ.

"Akuma?" they asked simultaneously.

Ignoring how creepy it was to hear two identical voices talking at the same time, Alya spoke up.

"Yeah. There's this villain that showed up a little over a year ago calling himself Hawkmoth. He has this ability to turn people evil and give them powers. We call them akumas. I believe it has something to do with the akuma victim experiencing a great amount of negative emotions. Or, at least that's what I've gathered." She explained, shrugging at the end.

Felix looked from the group to his brother.

"What kind of akuma attack happened a couple of months ago?"

The three friends looked at each other with troubled looks.

"No one's quite sure. All we know is that somehow, Adrien became involved and probably fell from the Eiffel Tower. He's lucky that Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to save him in time. It seems that the akuma gave them a hard time." Marinette explained, going with the story that was being told on the _Ladyblog_.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Felix said, gripping Adrien's hand tighter after hearing that his brother fell from the Eiffel Tower.

No one noticed how Adrien perked up slightly at the two heroes' names.

"Yeah, they're the two superheroes that protect Paris from Hawkmoth." Alya explained excitedly.

This only caused Felix to become angered.

"If they're supposed to protect Paris, why were they unable to protect my brother!?"

"Something like this has never happened before. Usually Ladybug's lucky charm magic is able to put everything back to the way it was before the akuma attacks. No one knows why it was different this time." Marinette said, still feeling guilty that her lucky charm wasn't able to heal Adrien.

Everyone turned their heads when they heard a knock to see a nurse opening the door.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are about to end." She explained.

Noticing everyone's downcast looks at the news, she tries to console them.

"Don't worry, you can come back again tomorrow. And I'll let you know that if everything checks out, Adrien will be able to go home by the end of the week. He may even be allowed to start attending school again on Monday." The nurse said before turning around to attend to her other patients.

Hearing this, Nino, Alya, and Marinette brightened. They couldn't wait to tell everyone the news at school tomorrow. Although, they questioned how everyone would react to hearing that Adrien had amnesia.

Felix still looked hesitant to leave, but eventually stood up.

"Ok. I'll guess I'll be heading home now." He said. Turning to his twin, he continued. "I'll come back again tomorrow. Since I still need Nathalie and father to enroll me in school here, I promise I'll keep visiting you every day until you come home. So you don't get bored or lonely. Hopefully, I can help you get some of your memories back." He said, trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

"Wait a minute." Nino exclaimed, waving his arms around to catch everyone's attention.

"You mean you're planning to start going to school with us?"

"Of course." Felix responded coldly, his voice sounding as if he thought Nino just asked a stupid question.

"You don't really expect me to go back to America when my brother needs me more now than ever, do you?"

Nino just raised his hands in a placating manner, not wanting to start a fight.

The four teens turned their attention back to Adrien.

"We'll come to visit again tomorrow after school." Alya stated, embracing her friend. She stepped away, only to be replaced by Nino, who gave Adrien a side hug.

Marinette shuffled who feet slightly before she too gave Adrien a hug.

"Please get some rest. We'll see you soon." She whispered in his ear before pulling away, blushing profusely.

The three friends grabbed their belongings and headed out the door, waving one last time before leaving the two brothers alone.

After watching them leave, Felix turned to Adrien. He walked his way over so that he was standing beside the bed.

Seeing his apparent twin hesitate, Adrien moved over to make room on the bed. Felix, seeing what his brother was doing, sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. However, he refused to look at Adrien.

Not wanting his brother to be uncomfortable, Adrien rested his hand on Felix's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember anything, but I'm sure that we'll figure this out."

Felix gave a slight smile at his twin. He slowly pulled Adrien into a gentle hug. Something told Adrien that this was uncommon of his brother, but it felt familiar and safe to him.

Soon, the nurse came in again to remind them that visiting hours were almost over. Felix quickly said goodbye and left the hospital. When he walked out of the hospital's front doors, he noticed Adrien's friends still around, waiting for the next bus to stop by.

The trio of friends watched as Felix walked past them and step into the Agreste limo that was waiting at the curb.

Nino turned to the two girls with an incredulous look.

"I can't believe he never told us he had a brother, a twin at that."

Marinette and Aly nodded their heads in agreement.

Marinette suddenly smiled, turning to look at her friends.

"Well, we know one thing for sure." She said. Alya and Nino exchanged confused looks before turning back to Marinette.

"Things are bound to get more interesting."

Alya and Nino also smiled.

"You're right about that." Alya said as the three made their way home.

Felix's POV

It's hard to believe that this is actually happening, I still can't believe it. Adrien, my brother, my best friend, has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything, not even me. How could this happen?

I rest my head against the surface of the window, staring at the Paris sights, but not really seeing anything.

When we arrive at the mansion, I silently step out of the limo and head upstairs to mine and Adrien's shared room. I ignore Nathalie when she tries stopping me, knowing that she would try and get me to talk with my father.

As soon as I step into the room, I notice that not much has changed since the last time I visited. Although, it seems that my bed has been completely removed, but I can figure something out before Adrien comes home.

I walk over to the remaining bed in the room and lay down on top of it, thinking about everything that has happened in the past couple of months. It's all so overwhelming that I hardly notice when tears start to form in my eyes.

When I hear a knock at the door, I quickly rub my sleeve across my eyes, wiping away any tears. I stand up and make my way to the door when I hear another knock sound. When I finally open the door, I see the Gorilla setting down the rest of my luggage.

I nod my head in thanks before grabbing a bag from the floor. As I start to unpack my stuff, my mind wanders again to Adrien's situation.

I have to help him get his memories back, he's the only person that I have left.

We may still have father, but he's become cold and distant since mom died. Adrien's that only person that I'm close to, and the only one that I trust.

I can't stand losing him too.


	3. The Truth

Adrien's POV

Once everyone had left, the nurse came one more time to check all of the machines that I was still hooked up to. Satisfied with what she saw, she gave me a small nod and a smile, leaving to continue her work.

I was left in silence, the only sound being the beeping of the various medical equipment. Being the first time that I've been alone since waking up, I finally had time to think about everything that I've learned.

Apparently my father is a famous fashion designer named Gabriel Agreste and I'm a model for him. I've been homeschooled for most of my life and had recently started attending public school earlier this year, quickly becoming popular amongst my peers. And I apparently have a twin brother that none of my friends knew about.

There's still a lot of things that I need to know, but I could always ask Felix about it later. He seems eager for me to get my memory back. Although, it makes sense, if Felix was the one to lose his memories, I guess I would feel the same way.

But none of that really helps me. I still don't remember anything.

No matter how hard I try, I can't get a clear image of everything that I was told.

Flopping back onto the crisp white sheets, I put my hands behind my head and just stared at the ceiling. I kept going over everything so that I wouldn't forget it, again.

I focused on all of the people that I had met today.

Nino: my best friend who I can rely on for anything and do almost everything with. A pretty amazing DJ, from what I was told.

Alya: novice reporter who has become popular through her online website, the _Ladyblog_ , where she follows and tracks down the activities of Paris' super heroes. Nino's girlfriend, from what I can tell, and Marinette's best friend.

Marinette. When my mind went to her, I didn't know what to think. I just kept thinking of her hug. Her warm, caring arms around me, they made me feel safe. I don't know why, but I feel there's more to her than meets the eye.

Then there's Felix. My twin brother who came all the way from America, where he was studying abroad, to come and see me. Although we look and sound the same, we didn't seem to act the same as each other. He seemed more closed off to others accept for me. I wonder what happened to make him like that, or if he was always like that. However, I still felt protective of him, like he was of me. Must be a twin thing.

Of course, there were also the two people that apparently work for my father. Nathalie and someone who everyone called Gorilla. I didn't see them for long before they left, but they seemed like dependable people.

Before I could think about my friends any longer, I felt something shifting around and making sound underneath my pillow.

Sitting up, I turned around to face the pillow. I hesitated as I reached for it, worried that it might be a mouse or a rat. This may be a hospital, but not even they can be a hundred percent sanitary.

Steeling myself for whatever I found, I snatched the pillow away from its spot. I didn't see a mouse or a rat, but what I found baffled me more than a rodent would have.

Laying at the head of the bed was a miniature black cat curled up on itself. It was much smaller than even a kitten. A startled sound came from the back of my throat causing the cat to stir. I stifled any more noises that tried to escape my mouth, almost choking myself in the process.

As it woke up, the cat stretched its arms like a human would, blinking its large, green eyes. It was only then that I noticed the tears outlining its eyes, threatening to spill over. It stared at me for a few moments, me staring back, before it opened its mouth.

What came out was not a normal cat sound.

"Adrien?" It spoke. I just stared at it, unable to comprehend what I was hearing.

"Is it true? Do you really not remember anything thing? Not even me?" It asked, tears spilling over the edges of its eyes.

I was so shocked, I couldn't speak. When it got up and started to fly, that's when I started to freak out.

"W-w-wha…" was all that I could get out. I was about to scream for someone when the cat-like creature realized what was happening and flew into my face, placing its paws over my mouth.

"Please don't scream! I can explain!" It shouted at me.

I didn't know what to do. There was some flying cat-creature in my hospital room that seemed to know who I was. However, none of my friends, or my brother, mentioned a floating cat, so they must not know about it. Knowing that it could give me some answers, and somehow knowing that it wasn't going to harm me in any way, I nodded my head.

Sighing in relief, the cat… thing, pulled its paws away, smiling when I didn't immediately start screaming. I jumped slightly when it began to speak again.

"Since it seems like you don't remember," it said with sad eyes, "I'll have to introduce myself again. My name is Plagg, and I'm a creature called a kwami. I grant the user of the cat miraculous special powers to protect the world from evil. I help to change the miraculous holder into the hero known as Chat Noir."

Chat Noir. Isn't that one of the super heroes that Marinette and the others told me about earlier?

At my confused look, Plagg sighed and floated over to the nightstand next to my bed. I gently reached over when he struggled to open one of the drawers. Smiling at me, he flew inside and quickly came out holding a silver ring.

Looking from the ring to me, he started to explain more.

"This is the cat miraculous, and it's been yours for a while now." He was now staring at me intently, holding the ring out to me.

"You're Chat Noir." He finished.

I almost stopped breathing. I was Chat Noir!? One of the heroes of Paris?

Plagg floated towards me. I numbly held my hand open to accept the ring. Once the ring was placed in the palm of my hand, I closed my fingers around the cold metal.

Feeling the piece of jewelry in my hand, I felt something strange surge through my body. I slowly placed the ring onto my right hand's ring finger.

It felt like it belonged there.

I looked at Plagg and saw him smiling at me.

Although it was still hard to process this new information that I learned about myself, and I still don't remember anything before today, I felt like things were about to become more interesting.


	4. Welcome Home

No One's POV

The week had gone by rather quickly for everybody. While Adrien was still in the hospital, he learned more about himself and his life from his brothers and friends when they visited. Nino, Alya and Marinette were only able to visit once or twice during the week, Felix made sure to come every day. However, when Adrien was alone, with no visitors and the nurses weren't checking up on him, Plagg was telling him more about his role as Chat Noir and some of the adventures he's been on.

It was obvious that everyone was desperate for Adrien to remember.

By the time that Sunday came, everyone was looking forward to have Adrien return home.

Marinette, Alya and Nino met outside of Marinette's bakery, Marinette holding a box of goodies courtesy of her parents. Waving goodbye to the Dupain-Chengs, the trio headed to the hospital to surprise their friend.

They talked about what they could do once Adrien was released from the hospital and when his memories return. Soon, they were in front of the hospital doors, pausing only for a moment when they saw Felix walk through the sliding doors, before following him inside.

Navigating their way through the familiar hallways, everyone was soon standing outside of Adrien's hospital room.

Felix was already standing in front of the door when the others arrived. Hearing their footsteps coming down the hall, he turned around and gave them a sharp look before facing the door again. Taking a deep breath, almost unnoticed by the others, he pushed the door open.

When the door was open, they saw Adrien was getting changed into his signature outfit, which Felix had brought the day before. He was still pulling his shirt over his head, and their eyes couldn't help but gravitate towards the scar left by his surgery all the months ago. A jolt of despair flowed through them to see the remnants of what Adrien had went through. Marinette, noticing that she was staring at the bare chest of her crush, turned around and blushed madly before regaining her composure enough to turn around and smile at him.

Seeing all of his friends here, Adrien smiled and quickly finished getting dressed, walking over to the group.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Adrien. How are you?" Nino asked, having to clear his throat so he wouldn't start crying.

"I'm doing good, all things considered." Felix frowned at the small reminder, "I'm feeling better than I did when I woke up last week though."

Everyone smiled at the fact he was feeling better, but they still had the lingering sadness left with him still not remembering anything.

There was a short, awkward silence before Alya gently elbowed Marinette in the ribs. Giving a small yelp in surprise, Marinette looked to her friend to see her gesturing towards the pastry box. Blushing slightly, Marinette shyly held the box out to Adrien.

"H-here Adrien. M-my parents wanted to um… t-to give these to y-you."

A little startled by the kind gesture, Adrien smiled and happily accepted the gift, smelling the delicious aroma coming from the box. He remembers Marinette once mentioning that her family owns a bakery.

The group of teens helped to gather the stuff they brought Adrien over the week to keep him company, also hoping that they would help him remember something. After having picked everything up and put it in a duffle bag, everyone headed downstairs to meet with Nathalie, who had already filled out the papers for Adrien's release.

Walking to the limo, the four friends talked excitedly to each other as Felix stayed close to his twin.

Once they had reached the limo, Adrien said goodbye to his friends, promising to see them at school tomorrow. Stepping into the limo, Felix followed his brother inside.

Once the limo started driving away, Adrien turned around in his seat and waved to the shrinking figures of his friends.

Adrien's POV

As we were driving home, I couldn't help but to look out the window to see all of the beautiful Paris sights. Common sense tells me that I've seen all this many times before, but I still can't help but to marvel at the beauty of it all.

I could feel eyes staring at the back of my head, and when I turned around, I saw Felix, my twin brother, staring at me with obvious worry showing in his eyes. Not wanting him to be sad or worried about me, I give him a reassuring smile to convince him I'm alright. It seems to work as his face softens and he smiles back at me.

"Hey, Felix?" He straightens slightly when I speak to him.

"Yes?"

"What is it like at home? What are mom and dad like?" I ask him.

Instantly, Felix's features darken slightly as he begins to answer my question.

"Our father is a distant man that cares only for his work. I know you were told about being his most popular model, but I know you would have rather hang out with friends and play basketball, or something like that." He says with venom coating each of his words.

"Is that why he never visited me in the hospital?" I asked.

"No," he said, "It seems like father was recovering from some of his own injuries."

He obviously saw how worried I was, because he quickly tried to reassure me.

"Don't worry, he's alright now. I was doing research while at home, and it seems that the akuma attack that you were involved in caused a lot of trouble. During that time, father got into an accident and was injured and has been at home recovering. I was told that it was a miracle that he wasn't more injured than he was. Though, I haven't spoken to him myself in years, so I'm not completely sure."

"What do you mean you haven't spoken in years?" I ask him.

Seeming to realize his mistake, Felix's scowl deepened.

"He hasn't spoken to me since I moved to America for my studies nearly five years ago, even though I come to visit almost every holiday." He explained.

"If you don't mind, why hasn't he spoken to you for so long?" I ask, not knowing if it would offend him.

Felix sighs softly, looking almost resigned to the relationship he has with our father.

"Father gave us a choice to let one of us study in America, you let me take the opportunity, knowing that it was something that I had always wanted to do. However, I refused to act as a model for father to spread his name across seas, wanting to focus more on my education than on his fashion line. He got angry, and we had a fight before I left. We haven't really spoken to each other since then."

I could tell that what happened troubled Felix and must have been hard for him. I can't imagine what it was like for him, being across the world from his twin brother and not on speaking terms with our father.

I look down sadly, staring at my hands for a couple of seconds.

"What about our mom? I haven't been told anything about her. Why didn't she visit me?" I try changing the subject away from our father, even though I'm scared about the response for our mother.

It seems to be the right move, as Felix's face softens, although it holds another emotion behind it, one that he has been showing a lot this week.

Sadness.

"Mom, she… she was an amazing woman who cared about us deeply. She was the kind of person who cared about everyone and that everyone loved. She would give her life to save someone that she cared about." He explained. I was shocked when I saw tears forming in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Was?" I asked, scared of the answer my question would bring.

Nodding his head, Felix responded.

"She died several years ago in a car accident, you were with her when it happened. I came home for the funeral, being the first time back since moving to America. I was angry when I learned father had locked himself in his study, leaving us by ourselves. He was even more distant after that."

Felix looked up from his lap to look me in the eyes. I notice him flinch when he saw that I was crying. He didn't even hesitate before pulling me into a comforting hug. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of him through my grief.

At the beginning of the week, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable around me. I was practically a stranger that looked like his brother. He would be uncertain about the smallest of touches, but now it seems like he's opening up.

It may just be that I still act like I did before my amnesia, according to my friends, but it left me with a small smile on my face.

Not long after we released each other from our hug, we pulled up to the front gates of our home. My mouth instantly fell open in shock.

I heard chuckling coming from beside me. I turned to see Felix trying to stifle his laughter. I blushed in embarrassment, I couldn't help it. I was told we lived in a large house, practically a mansion, but I wasn't expecting it to be this huge.

We stepped out of the limo after it parked in front of the front steps. As we were walking up the steps, the front door was opened by Nathalie and our bodyguard who were waiting for us. Now that I looked at him closely, he really did look like a gorilla.

We were immediately escorted to our room by Nathalie. I looked around as we walked through the mansion, looking at the photos and paintings that were hung up, frowning at the giant painting of just me and my father.

When we reached a giant door, which I assumed was to our bedroom, Felix opened the door to reveal a teenage boy's paradise.

The walls were covered ceiling to floor with bookshelves filled with movies and video games. There was a flat screen next to the bed with three computer monitors right below it. There were arcade games, foosball, a rock climbing wall, and even a skating ramp.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the door close behind me. I turned to face Felix who smiled at me, but I could tell that he was saddened by my excitement. Probably because it showed that I still don't remember anything.

"Welcome home Adrien." He said to me.

I nodded my thanks to him and continued to look around the room. Out of everything in the room, my attention was brought back to the bed. There was nothing too special about it, but there was only one.

"Hey Felix?" I called to my brother. He hummed, showing that I had got his attention.

"Why is there only one bed? I thought that we would be sharing a room." I asked, confused.

"Oh. Well, I guess father had my bed removed after my last visit. Don't worry about that, I won't make you sleep on the couch, I'll let you have the bed." He said as he started to move towards the couch, his pajamas already laid out on it.

We both got ready for bed in silence. When Felix started to head back to the couch, I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not going to have my brother sleep on the couch in our room. Why don't we just share the bed until you get a new one? I mean, it's big enough for the both of us." I said as I dragged him into the bed and pulled the sheets up.

He just looked at me shocked. I was a bit alarmed when he started to silently cry.

"H-hey! What's wrong?" I asked, feeling some brotherly instincts kick in.

"It… It's nothing." He said as he wiped his tears away.

"It's just that… we haven't done this since we were kids, and I've kind of missed it." He explained. "And you doing this, even without your memories, it's nice to know that you are still the same." He smiled at me.

It was the biggest smile I had seen him give me yet, even if tears were still streaming down his face.

We both laid down. Felix hugged me as we drifted off to sleep.

I didn't mind, it obviously made him feel better. It also felt nice to know that my brother cared so much about me.

I waited to hear Felix's breath deepen and even out, showing that he was asleep, before I whispered to my kwami, who had been hiding in my bag all day.

"Goodnight Plagg."

"Goodnight Adrien." Plagg whispered back.

I looked at Felix one last time before I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight… Fé."


	5. Forget Me Not

Adrien's POV

I woke up the next morning to someone tugging on my hair. I opened my eyes to tell whoever it was to stop, it didn't really hurt, but it was incredibly annoying.

When my eyes adjusted enough to make out who was in front of me, I saw Plagg give another tug to my bangs.

"Plagg?" I asked, rubbing the gunk in my eyes away, "What are you doing?"

He huffed at me, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's Monday morning and it's time for you to get ready for school."

It was then that I remembered I never set an alarm to wake me up. I carefully got out of bed, being as quiet as possible, seeing that Felix was still asleep, and knowing that he hasn't been registered to attend Collège Françoise Dupont yet.

I also know he hasn't been sleeping well, most likely because he's worried about me. He deserves a to sleep in.

As I gathered my clothes and made my way to the bathroom to get ready, something crossed my mind. I turned to Plagg, who was floating behind me, following me to the bathroom door.

"I was given the impression that you didn't care about things like school. Why are you so impatient for me to go?"

Sighing, Plagg looked away from me, refusing to make eye contact.

"I don't really care about going to school. I just figured that if you meet more of your friends, it might help you remember something." He explained. It was then that I realized he was probably embarrassed to admit that.

I gave him a fond smile, touched by how sincere he was.

I closed the bathroom door behind me so that I could have some privacy while I got ready for school. After getting dressed and brushing my hair and teeth, I tiptoed past the bed to reach the door, heading downstairs, Plagg already safely hidden in the pocket inside my overshirt.

Walking down the stairs, I wondered how the day would go, meeting, or… re-meeting, all of my friends.

When I found the dining room, a large breakfast was already laid out in front of one of the chairs, Nathalie standing close by. She motioned me to sit down and start eating and I did so without any hesitation. I was eager to eat something other than hospital food.

As I began to eat, Nathalie pulled out a tablet and began to read me my schedule for the day.

"Usually, you would have Chinese on Mondays and Thursdays, fencing on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, piano lessons on Wednesdays and Fridays, and photo shoots after school every day." My eyes widened at how busy I usually am. "However," Nathalie continued, "because of your situation, your father has asked me to cancel everything except for school until you regain your memories."

I debated whether I should ask the question on my mind, but when I made up my mind, I put my spoon down and faced Nathalie.

"Speaking of my father, when will I get to meet him?" I asked, wondering where he could be.

Gaining an almost sympathetic look, Nathalie spoke what seemed like a well-used excuse.

"I'm afraid that your father is busy and still recovering. Unfortunately, he will not be able to see you."

"I see." I say. I know Felix said that he was a distant man who buried himself in his work, but I still couldn't help but to feel disappointed.

Finishing my breakfast, I grabbed my backpack from the front entryway and headed out the door.

As I opened the door, I was surprised to see Nino about to knock on the door. He also seemed surprised when the door opened. Looking behind him, I noticed that Alya and Marinette were here too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, surprised to see them.

"We thought that you would feel better if you had some people you knew walk with you to school." Alya said, pushing Nino out of the way.

Smiling at their kind gesture, I nodded my head, closed the door behind me, and we were on our way to school.

As we were walking to school, Nino turned to look at me.

"So, how was your first day at home?" He asked.

Remembering what happened last night with Felix, and that he wouldn't like it if I revealed that to anyone, I put on a nonchalant look.

"It was good. Nothing really happened, we just sat in our room talking for a bit before going to bed."

"That's cool." Nino replied. He looked next to me and seemed to suddenly realize something.

"Where's Felix?" He asked,

"Probably still sleeping. He hasn't registered for school yet and he was still sleeping when I left."

"Makes sense." Nino said, looking like I just explained to him what the meaning of the universe was. I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression.

We started to talk about other, random stuff, before I realized that Marinette wasn't talking. I turned to see her looking at me. She had a concerned look that didn't belong on her face. Not wanting her to worry about me, I tried to give her a convincing smile, waving slightly.

When she saw me smiling at her, she got bright red and turned away for a second before returning the smile and wave, albeit more shyly.

It was a few more minutes of walking before we reached the front steps of the school. Seeing so many students walking through the open doors, but not recognizing any of them, I started to feel nervous about meeting everyone. How would they react to me not having any memories or knowing who they are?

Feeling a reassuring hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Nino giving me an encouraging smile.

Nodding, I took a deep breath and walked inside. As we were walking through the hallways, I noticed people stopping to look at me. They whispered to their friends, pointing in my direction. It was obvious that they were talking about me, probably hearing about what happened. High school gossip sure does travel fast.

I hunched my shoulders forwards, trying to curl in on myself an make myself smaller. I stopped when Marinette and Nino stepped closer to me and Alya stepped out in front to prevent people from staring. I smiled, grateful for their help, but I was still uncomfortable with all of the whispering.

I was ready to turn around and go home when we finally stepped into our classroom.

When we walked through the open door, the conversation in the room stopped completely. I looked around at everyone, unsure of what to do. I just gave them all a shy smile.

Before I knew it, I was being tackled by a yellow blur.

"ADRIKINS!" I heard a girl squeal in my ear. I would have been knocked over if it wasn't for the combined efforts of Alya, Marinette, and Nino to keep me from toppling.

"I've been so worried about you!" The girl cried out dramatically. Not knowing what to do, I awkwardly patted her back.

"Um… Thanks?" I responded, unsure of what to say.

She finally backed up enough so that I could finally see her face. She was blonde and had blue eyes. Based on the huge amount of makeup she was wearing, this had to be the Chloe that Nino had warned me about.

Looking away from her, I saw the rest of the class get up from their spots and come over to greet me.

"Adrien! It's so great to see you again."

"How have you been?"

"We all missed you."

"Is it really true that you lost your memories?"

With that one question, the room was silent again.

Looking around at all of their faces, people who cared about me, and not remembering any of them, I looked at the floor sadly and shook my head.

I heard a couple of people, if not the whole class, give sighs of disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll remember soon enough." A big guy with a black shirt with a skull on it said.

A small girl with short blonde hair wearing a pink dress perked up next to him.

"That's right. We'll all help you to remember." She said with excitement.

With that, everyone in the class was saying encouraging words and promising to help me get my memories back. Touched by their kindness, I couldn't help but to smile.

We took a few minutes for everyone to reintroduce themselves to me. I tried to guess who each person was based on descriptions Nino, Alya and Marinette told me before. They told me some stories about the different shenanigans that our class has gotten into before the teacher arrived.

"Alright class calm down. Adrien, it's good to have you back." She said, smiling kindly in my direction. I smiled back, being pulled in the direction of my seat by Nino. Even as class began, the smile never left my face.

Felix's POV

I woke up slowly, being the first time in a while that I feel as if I got a full night's sleep. However, I had a feeling that something was missing. Opening my eyes, I realized that Adrien was gone. Just as I was about to have a mental break down, thinking that he was missing, I remembered that Adrien planned on going back to school today.

Sighing, I got out of bed and got ready for the day. My schedule has never been as busy as Adrien's, but I still had plans.

I got dressed a lot quicker than I thought I would. No longer needing to visit Adrien in the hospital, and not yet ready to go downstairs and see people, I sat on the couch in our room and just thought back on everything that has happened.

First, I was called by Nathalie, saying that Adrien was moving to America to attend a school just a few miles from my own. I was told that he needed help to focus on his studies, which I found weird, since Adrien has always been bright, but I wasn't going to complain.

Next, as I'm getting ready for Adrien to arrive, I get another call saying there were some "complications" and Adrien wouldn't be coming for at least another two months. It was only after those two months passed was I told that my brother was at the hospital in a coma. I quickly dropped everything I was doing and booked a flight back home. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get a flight until two weeks later.

Finally, I race to the hospital Adrien was in just to find out that he doesn't remember anything. And he comes home a week after I arrive, after having woken up from a three-month coma.

It's all been too much, and it doesn't help that Adrien still doesn't remember anything, even me.

I glance over at the bookshelf on the near wall and notice a framed picture of me and Adrien the day before I left for America. Getting up and walking over to the shelf, I pick up the framed picture.

"I never should have left." I say to myself. "Maybe I could have been able to prevent this."

I started to silently cry, holding the picture close to my chest. I've been crying a lot lately, which isn't like me. I know I sometimes act like our father, distant and cold, but I've never been like that with Adrien. He's my best friend, and he was taken from me.

Too busy feeling guilty for everything, I didn't even see a dark purple butterfly landing on the framed photo.

Looking up, I notice that I have a purple light in the shape of a butterfly outlining my face, and I hear a voice inside my head.

" _Forget Me Not_ , I am Hawkmoth, and I am here to help you. You feel guilty for having left your brother, your twin. And now he has forgotten you. But I will never forget you, and I will give you the power to help your brother remember, if you help me." A smooth, deep voice speaks to me.

Wanting so badly for Adrien to regain his lost memories, I ignore the unease in my gut and agree.

"I will make him remember me." I say to Hawkmoth, sealing the deal. A swirling mass of dark purple magic is the last thing that I remember before I pass out.


	6. His Powers

No One's POV

As the bell for lunch rang, the students eagerly grabbed their lunches and headed out to the courtyard.

Adrien, still slightly worried about being back at school with no memories, moved slower than the other kids. Marinette noticed his behavior and beckoned the others to follow her.

"What's wrong Adrien?" She asked.

"Huh?" Adrien said as he looked up. "Oh, uh… I'm just…" he stuttered, unable to finish his sentences.

Understanding what he was trying to say, Marinette smiled at him.

"Why don't we all eat together?" She said, turning to the rest of the class.

"Yeah." Mylene said, nodding in encouragement. "We could tell you more about some of the things we've all done together. To see if it helps at all." The rest of the class nodded their heads in agreement.

Smiling at their kindness, Adrien grabbed the rest of his stuff, and they all made their way to the courtyard.

As they were talking, Adrien noticed a shadow move across the ground. Looking up, he noticed a figure flying by. Before he could call attention to it, the figure landed in the middle of the courtyard, causing dust to fly up around it.

Covering their eyes to prevent the flying dust from getting in their eyes, they tried to get a look at the figure as it straightened to its full height.

When the dust finally cleared, the teens were able to get a good look at the figure, causing them to gasp in surprise.

Standing there was a figure dressed in a white dress shirt and blazer, white dress pants and shoes, and finally a white tie. He wore a white mask that surrounded his emerald green eyes. The mask was decorated with a pattern of sky blue flowers with five petals fading to white at the center, and a yellow middle that leads into black. On his hip was a fencing sword with different colors swirling around inside the handle.

Grabbing his sword, he swung it out in front of it, pointing it at the students.

"My name is Forget Me Not! And I won't stop making you forget until he remembers!" He yelled to the crowd, rushing forward.

Adrien's POV

"My name is Forget Me Not! And I won't stop making you forget until he remembers!"

What is going on!? Is this an akuma?

The other students are screaming and running away to find a hiding spot. I'm about to do the same, when I remember that I'm supposedly the hero Chat Noir and it's my duty to help free the victim from the akuma's control.

I panic slightly when I see that I'm surrounded by my classmates and have no way out. I wonder if they were trying to protect me, since the last time there was an akuma, I was injured and lost my memories?

It was then that I realized what the akuma said. _"…until he remembers"_.

"Felix!?" I yell out, hoping to grab his attention before he could hurt someone, but it didn't do anything.

Alya, Nino and Marinette whip around to look at me, horror shown on their faces at who the akuma was. The rest of the class looked at me in confusion, the other three must not have told them about my twin.

I couldn't do anything but watch as Felix, no, Forget Me Not, rushed forward and plunged his sword into Nino's chest.

"Nino!" I cried out, not registering the screams of my classmates around me.

I was terrified, but when I took a closer look, I realized that it wasn't blood that was coming out of Nino's chest, but a swirling mass of colors.

The colors traveled up the length of Forget Me Not's swords and collected into the handle.

When I looked again at Forget Me Not, I was surprised to see images flashing across his suit.

As I watched, I realized that the images were quick glimpses of Nino's life.

When the images stopped and Forget Me Not's suit went back to white, he withdrew the sword from Nino's chest.

Rushing over to him, I grab his shoulders and start shaking him, trying to get him to focus.

"Nino! Nino!? Come on, snap out of it." I yell at him. His eyes finally focus, and I'm stunned when he knocks my hands away.

"Who are you?" he asks, angry that, apparently, someone he doesn't know was shaking him.

Stepping away from him, I look around and see that Forget Me Not has done the same thing to others, images flashing across his suit again. I barely register Nino running when he saw Forget Me Not stabbing the other students.

"Is he making people lose their memories?" I ask, confused of why he would do this.

"It's not his fault." Surprised by the voice, I look down to see Plagg wriggling out of my shirt pocket. "It's the akuma that's doing it. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Quickly looking around to make sure no one is looking, I run around the corner of the building before letting Plagg out.

"What should I do? I can't let him continue making people forget everything. That's not fair to them."

"You have to turn into Chat Noir." Plagg says.

"What!? I… I can't. I don't have any memories of being a super hero, remember? I'll just mess things up." I say, nervous of turning into Chat Noir without memories.

"Well, it's either that, or let Felix be stuck like that." Plagg says.

Looking back around the corner of the building, I see Forget Me Not continuing to stab students and teachers, collecting even more memories.

Realizing that Plagg is right, I turn back to look at him, nodding my head in agreement.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" I ask, my voice shaking but determined.

Smiling at me, Plagg flies out in front of me.

"Call out, 'Claws out' and your ring will help turn you into Chat Noir." He explains.

Looking at the ring, then back at Plagg, I nod my head. Taking a deep breath, and taking a minute to get ready, I open my eyes, determined to help my brother.

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Marinette's POV

I watch as Forget Me Not continues to erase all of my friends' memories. I snap out of my shock and quickly run inside the school and open my purse to let Tikki out.

"This is bad Tikki. Felix is making everyone lose their memories because Adrien lost his." I explain to the ladybug kwami.

She nods her head in understanding and gets ready to transform me into Ladybug.

"Tikki! Spots on!"


	7. The Strange Door

No One's POV

Forget Me Not was just finishing taking Alya's memories when Ladybug showed up.

"Stop it Forget Me Not. You don't have to do this!" Ladybug said, trying to get him to stop causing havoc.

"Of course I do. I have to get him to remember me!" Forget Me Not yelled back.

"You mean Adrien?" She asked. Hearing Adrien's name, Forget Me Not paused for a second before going back into a fighting stance.

"He wouldn't want you to be hurting all of these people." Ladybug tried to reason with him, trying to end this without a fight.

It seemed to be working, Forget Me Not's face softening slightly, gaining a look of guilt. Lowering his sword, he looked to Ladybug looking like he wanted to say something. However, an outline of a butterfly glowed around Forget Me Not's face, causing him to grab his head in pain before his aggressive look came back. He quickly got back into a fighting stance.

"Enough talking. Give me your miraculous." Forget Me Not says before lunging at Ladybug with his sword.

Ladybug was able to push past the sword, evading the attack. As she moved pass Forget Me Not, she looks to see if she could find what the akuma was hidden in. Noticing something sticking out of his blazer's pocket, Ladybug changes direction and reaches for the item. She has to dodge backwards when Forget Me Not brings his sword down towards her, trying to protect the object.

 _"_ _That must be where the akuma is."_ She thinks to herself.

Quickly turning around to face Forget Me Not, Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and prepared to attack him to get his akumatized object.

Just as Ladybug was about to throw her yoyo to get at the akuma's item, Chat Noir appeared beside her.

"Where have you been!? I've been looking for you for months!" Ladybug exclaimed without glancing away from the akuma when she noticed her partner.

"Sorry. I've had… things, to take care of." He replied with a nervous tone.

Realizing that he didn't call her 'My Lady' like he usually did, Ladybug sneaked a quick glance towards him.

She noticed that he was acting differently. The hands that were holding his staff were slightly shaking while beads of sweat ran down the side of his face. His eyes were only on the akuma, not even glancing in her direction. His posture seemed to be a bit subdued, as if he had lost all of his confidence.

"Chat are you alright?" Ladybug asked, worried about her partner's strange behavior.

"Of course." Chat replied, not sounding certain of his answer.

Before Ladybug could push the subject further, they both had to jump out of the way of one of Forget Me Not's attacks.

Forgetting about questioning Chat Noir, for now, Ladybug launched her yoyo, once again, at the akuma. Chat also rushed towards Forget Me Not, but almost got in the way of Ladybug's attack.

Confused at his actions, and slightly irritated, Ladybug yelled at Chat Noir.

"What are you doing!?" She asked.

Not sure what he was doing himself, Chat just shrugged his shoulders. He opened his mouth to tell her something, when he was sent flying by one of Forget Me Not's attacks.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried as she watched him go flying into a wall of the school. She watched him for a moment to see if he would get up, but he didn't. She was worried that he was hit with Forget Me Not's attack that took away memories, but she hoped that he had just been knocked out.

She only had a second to think that was a weird thing to hope for before she had to dodge another attack from the akuma.

Deciding that it was time to end this, Ladybug threw her magical yoyo into the air, crying out her own magical ability.

"Lucky Charm!"

The sky lit up for a moment before it cleared up. Ladybug held out her hands to catch the object that would help her win.

"A mirror, what can I do with this?" She asked herself, looking at her surroundings to see what other objects she could use.

She looked everywhere with nothing standing out, before her eyes finally landed on a ray of light shining into the courtyard that turned into a red and black ladybug spotted pattern.

Surprised that it was an intangible object, she was almost hit by Forget Me Not's next attack. Forcing herself to focus, she created a plan in her head.

"It could work, but I need Chat." She said to herself.

She looked over to Chat Noir, who was still unconscious.

"Please wake up soon Chat, I could really use your help."

Adrien's POV

I woke up feeling groggy and out of place. I opened my eyes only to see myself surrounded in a dark space.

I jump to my feet, starting to panic because I didn't knowing how I got here. The last thing I remember is turning into Chat Noir and failing at trying to help Ladybug.

""Hello!? Is anybody here?" I cry out, hoping to get an answer. Only my voice echoes back to my ears. I'm alone in this strange darkness.

Looking around, I take a hesitant step forward. Luckily, my foot steps on solid ground and not open space. I choose a direction to start walking in, hoping that it will lead me to an exit out of here.

As I continue walking, I feel an off-putting sense of deja vu. It left me with a terrifying sensation running down my spine. Although I was scared, somehow I was also eager to find out what was beyond this darkness.

Suddenly, I'm blinded by a bright light that came from nowhere. Shielding my eyes, I wait until I'm adjusted to the new light before opening my eyes. Standing in front of me was a single door.

I step forward, laying a hand on the surface. I'm surprised when there's no texture to it, just a smooth, polished surface. There were colors swirling on the surface and rippling out from where my hand was. I was reminded of the swirling colors of Forget Me Not's sword.

My eyes travel along the surface of the door until I see a golden doorknob standing out against the rest of the door. My hand automatically starts reaching for it, before I stop myself.

I don't know what is behind the door, it could potentially be something dangerous. Then for some reason, I think back to my time in the hospital. I remember how when Felix wasn't visiting me and Plagg wasn't telling me more about Chat Noir, I would spend my time looking up ways for me to regain my memories. Nothing stood out to me, but I ended up reading stories about other people that use to have amnesia.

The experiences were all different, but many of them talked about them having an image of a doorway, or something similar. Could this be what was happening?

I focus back on the door and make up my mind. I grasp the doorknob and yank the door open. I'm pulled through the door by a force and start falling down a pitch-black pit, the door closing behind me.

I start panicking again, thinking that maybe this really was a trap. However, I soon see something standing out against the dark walls from the corner of my eye.

It's a video of what seems to be me and Felix, but we are much younger than we are now. Realizing that it was one of my missing memories, I decide to pay closer attention.

Felix and I are playing together in our bedroom, with two adults standing in the doorway. I could only assume that those are our parents.

Soon, the video passes, but more take its place as I continue to fall. They're passing too quickly for me to see all of them, but as I pass each one, I remember each moment that they show.

Finally, as the last video passes, I land lightly on my feet once more. I notice another door in front of me. This time, the door has the same stripped design as my shirt, and the doorknob was black, with the Chat Noir glowing on it.

Knowing that this door would bring me back to the conscious world, I quickly open the door, and blinded by another bright light.

No One's POV

Chat Noir slowly blinks his eyes open, adjusting them to the light. He struggles to sit up, holding his head which ached from hitting the wall.

He realized that he remembered everything. Who he was, who his family and friends were, and that he was one of Paris' two super heroes, Chat Noir.

He also remembered that his brother was akumatized and was in trouble.

Quickly getting to his feet and picking up his staff, he runs over to Ladybug to help her.

Marinette's POV

I'm barely able to dodge another attack from Forget Me Not, my energy depleting the longer I continue to dodge. I land a few feet away from the akuma, panting for breath, when I feel a familiar presence approach me. Turning slightly, I see Chat Noir coming back into action with a smirk on his face. His confidence is back.

"Sorry for making you wait, My Lady." He says to me. I'll never admit it to him but hearing him call me that sends a wave of relief through me.

We both turn to look at Forget Me Not.

"So, what's the plan bugaboo?" Chat asks. Smiling at the nickname, but refusing to make a comment, I tell him the plan I came up with.

"I used lucky charm a little while ago and received a mirror."

"Ok, and what are we going to do with it?" He asks.

"There's a ray of sun shining into the courtyard. One of us is going to have to use it and the mirror to blind Forget Me Not, while the other grabs his akumatized object." I explain.

Chat gives me an incredulous look, probably just as surprised as I was that my lucky vision focused on an intangible object. He snaps back to focus when I hold the mirror out for him to take. However, he stops me, pushing the mirror back towards me.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but would it be alright if I went and got the akuma for you?" He asks.

I'm about to protest when he speaks again.

"Please, this is important to me." He explains.

I look at him, surprised. I notice the determination in his eyes when he looks at Forget Me Not. Sighing, I smile and nod my head in agreement, seeing how much this means to him.

He smiles back at me, and we both get ready.

"The akuma is in the picture in his pocket. Are you ready, Chat?"

"Of course I am."

With this, we put our plan into action.


	8. Telling Felix

No One's POV

Chat Noir moved towards Forget Me Not, dodging all of his attacks with the grace of a, well… cat. Meanwhile, Ladybug rushed towards the ray of sunlight, preparing for when Chat got Forget Me Not into the correct position. She looked at where Chat was fighting the akuma, grasping the mirror tightly in her hand.

Chat remembered all of the fencing classes that he and his brother took together when they were younger. He knew this fight was going to be more difficult than any other fight he has ever been in.

 _"_ _Good thing I was always better with a sword."_ Chat thought to himself.

Chat grabbed his staff and held it out as if it was a sword. He jabbed towards Forget Me Not, trying not to hurt him, but push him in the right position for Ladybug's plan to work.

Forget Me Not raised his sword and blocked Chat Noir's staff and knocked it away from him. Forget Me Not then slashed his sword at Chat, not even bothering to try and take his memories.

Chat jumped back from the attack, but quickly ran forward again, not willing to have this fight drag on longer than it needs to. He continued to attack but was going at a much faster pace. He was moving at a faster speed than Forget Me Not could keep up with, and any attacks he was able to get in were easily dodged, Chat being able to predict his brother's movements.

Forget Me Not, unable to keep up with Chat's speed any longer, started moving backwards to avoid being hit. He didn't see Ladybug raise the mirror, bending the light coming into the courtyard so that it shone in his eyes.

Surprised by the sudden bright light, Forget Me Not raised his hand to protect his eyes from the light. Unfortunately for him, this left him open for an attack.

Taking his chance, Chat Noir hit Forget Me Not's sword out of his hands and knocked him down onto his back.

Sitting on his torso, Chat Noir used his legs to pin Forget Me Not's arms to the ground, preventing him from moving. As quickly as he could, Chat reached into Forget Me Not's blazer pocket and pulled out the photo.

Looking at the picture for a brief moment, and knowing that Ladybug's magic will fix it afterwards, Chat ripped the picture in half, taking extra care to make sure he didn't separate the Felix and Adrien in the photo.

A dark purple butterfly fluttered out of the ruined photo and tried to fly away. Chat was half tempted to use his cataclysm on the wretched thing, but he knew it wasn't the butterfly's fault.

Before the akuma could get too far, Ladybug pulled out her yoyo.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said as she opened up her yoyo, preparing to catch it. "Time to de-evilize!" She yelled out as spun her yoyo around before capturing the akuma inside. When she caught her yoyo with the akuma inside, she opened it again to reveal a pure white butterfly inside.

"Bye-bye little butterfly." She called out, waving to the butterfly as it flew away.

Grabbing the mirror, Ladybug threw it into the air, where it burst into thousands of magical ladybugs.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The ladybugs flew around the school and each individual person, fixing the damage that was caused during the fight, and returning the memories of all of the students.

Chat Noir stood up as Forget Me Not changed back into Felix. Walking over to Ladybug he held out his fist.

She smiled at him and raised her fist too and bumped it against his.

"Pound it!" they both said, smiling at a job well done.

When they lowered their fists, Ladybug looked at Chat Noir with a worried look.

"Chat?" She asked.

"Yes, Ladybug?" Chat responded, still looking at Felix.

"Is everything ok? You weren't acting like yourself earlier."

Stiffening slightly at her question, Chat looked at her with a convincing smile.

"Nothing to worry about. Although, it fills me with purrleasure that My Lady is concerned about my well-being." He said with a smile.

"Chat, I'm serious." Ladybug responded, rolling her eyes at the pun.

Just then, her miraculous started beeping, showing that she only had a couple minutes before she transformed back.

"You better get going. Don't want your identity to be revealed." Chat said, taking the opportunity to slip away from further questioning.

Ladybug watched him leave for a moment, before she threw her yoyo to get out from the open before she went back to being Marinette.

Adrien's POV

For once, I was glad that the limited time we have after using our powers separated me and Ladybug. I ran to the back of the school and looked around to make sure no one was looking when I transformed back into Adrien.

Once I was Adrien again, and Plagg was hidden in his usual hiding place, I ran out to the courtyard again to make sure everyone was alright.

As I was making my way to Felix, I run into Nino, who I assume was looking for me.

"Dude! You're ok. I was worried something had happened when I couldn't find you." He said, hugging me.

Happy that I have such a great friend, I return the hug before I pull away.

"I'm glad that you're ok too, Nino." I say, remembering seeing him get hit with Forget Me Not's sword.

"Actually, Nino, I'm better than ok." I tell him with a sly smile.

He looks at me confused, before his eyes widen.

"Wait! Do you mean that you have your memories back!?" He asks me.

When I nod my head, Nino gives me another hug. I can practically feel the joy radiating off of him. Again, I was the first to break the hug.

"Sorry Nino, but can we talk later? I have to go check on Felix." I tell him, feeling guilty about leaving him.

I smile in gratitude when he nods his head in understanding.

I quickly run over to Felix, who is still trying to get up from where I had him pinned as Chat Noir. Grabbing his arm, I help him stand up. He's about to pull away, before he realizes that it's me.

He turns away, probably embarrassed that he let himself get akumatized and letting me see.

"It's alright Fé, this kind of stuff happens all the time. I'm used to it by now." I tell him.

"I guess but…" He pauses, seeming to process what I said.

Before I know it, Felix has his arms around me in a hug. I know he'll never admit it, but I know he's crying when I feel him shaking and a wet spot grow on my shirt.

I just hug him back, knowing that he's had a hard time with me not remembering him.

We are twins after all.

-Time Skip-

"Come on, Plagg. He's my brother, my twin! I think he should know." I argue with the miniature cat as I walk through my house.

"No, Adrien. He can't know that you're Chat Noir. It's too dangerous."

"We've never kept secrets from each other before. Besides, What if he finds out himself? He'll be crushed that I kept something this big from him and he might be akumatized again." I say, trying to convince him.

"Adrien, it would put him in danger if he knew who you were." Plagg says.

I know he's right, but it feels wrong to keep something this important from him. It hurts enough when I lie to my friends, but lying to Felix? I don't think I could do it.

"But we know each other too well for him to not find out eventually. Also, Felix and I share a room, so you would never be able to roam around freely again."

We stare at each other for a couple minutes before he looks away. Sighing, Plagg looks at me.

"Fine, tell him. But you owe me, big time." He tells me.

I smile at him and promise him a wheel of the best camembert that I could get him. He flies into my overshirt's pocket before I run off to find Felix.

A few minutes later, I open the door to our room and see my brother sitting on the couch reading a book.

Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I pass the threshold into our shared room and call out to him.

"Hey Fé, how are you doing?"

"After everything that has happened, not as bad as I thought." He answers, putting his book down and looking at me.

"So, Felix. You know the super heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, right?" I ask him.

"Kind of. They were the ones who saved me, right?" he asks.

I nod my head before continuing.

"What do you think of them?"

He pauses for a moment to consider it.

"Well, I guess there ok. They put themselves into danger to make sure that the city is safe. Why do you ask?" At this, he looks at me again with a questioning look.

I start to squirm a bit under his gaze, unsure of how he was going to respond.

"I… I have something to show you." I say, pulling my jacket open slightly, allowing Plagg to fly out.

Felix's jaw falls open slightly in shock, just staring at Plagg and not saying anything. My nerves try to get the best of me, but I've gotten this far. Clearing my throat to try and get rid of the ball of nerves forming, I continue the best that I can.

"Felix, this is Plagg. He's a kwami, uh… an ancient god-like creature." I explain. Felix's gaze shifts to me and looks at me as if one of us has gone crazy. Preparing myself for the next part, I continue.

"Now, don't freak out, but Plagg helps me transform into Chat Noir." I finish quickly.

Felix's eyes widen and I can see the fear he feels shining in them. He stands up quickly and walks over to me. Not wanting to hurt my brother even more by backing away, I stand my ground. He grabs my shoulders and starts looking me over.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asks, breaths coming out uneven in his fear.

"No, I'm fine." I answers, trying to calm him down.

Sighing, he backs away from me and looks at Plagg.

"How? Why?" is all he says.

I'm slightly surprised that Plagg is the one who answers him.

"Adrien is the chosen one, it can't be anyone else." He says, crossing his arms across his chest.

Felix looked to me again, before sighing.

"Promise."

"What?"

"Even though I may not like you putting yourself in danger, you are Chat Noir. And I don't think I would be able to stop you even if I try. So just promise me that you won't do anything reckless and try and be careful." He asks of me.

Happy that Felix understands, I wrap my arms around him in a hug that I'm pleased he returns.

"Ugh, all this mushiness is making me sick. Can I have my camembert now?" Plagg asks, causing both me and Felix to laugh.


	9. To Know

No One's POV

"Good morning class, we have a new student today. This is Felix Agreste, twin brother to your classmate Adrien. I hope you all will make him feel welcomed." Madame Bustier said from the front of the classroom. She gestured to Felix with a smile.

Everyone was quiet as they studied Felix and then looking to Adrien, who were standing next to each other. They all had the same thought running through their minds, _"Since when did Adrien have a twin?"_

Seeing that Felix was uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, Alya decided to break the silence and spoke up.

"Hey Felix, good to see that you're finally coming to school." She said.

"Yeah. It will take some time getting used to going to a public school, but I'm glad I'll know someone here." Felix responded, sending a smile towards Adrien.

After he spoke, everyone seemed to find their voice again. They surrounded Felix and started bombarding him with questions.

Moving out of the way so he wouldn't be trampled, Adrien couldn't help but to laugh at his brother's situation.

He paused when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Marinette looking at him shyly.

"Um… Adrien, I n-need to t-talk to you. If you d-don't mind." She said.

Looking at Felix to make sure that he was doing fine with the attention, Adrien turned back to Marinette and nodded. They moved to the far back corner of the room so that they would have some privacy to talk.

"What do you need to talk about, Marinette?" Adrien asked, turning to face Marinette. He noticed that she was nervous, but he couldn't figure out why.

She floundered for a moment, trying to get her words out, before she stopped and too a deep breath to steady her nerves. Looking Adrien in the eyes, he saw determination shining within her own blue eyes.

"You're Chat Noir, aren't you?" She asked.

Adrien was taken aback by the question, which seemed more like a statement.

"I-I don't know what you mean." He said, only stuttering at the beginning and keeping eye contact to make it seem more believable. "Where did you come up with that idea?"

For once, Marinette seemed confident talking to Adrien as she opened her mouth.

"Well, for starters, while you were in the hospital, Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen. Then, he shows up after you come back to school, but he's completely different, as if he didn't know what he was doing. When he gets back to the fight, he's back to normal, then after the fight, you come back with all of your memories. Finally, he wanted to be the one to fight Forget Me Not because it was 'important to him'. With all of these, along with the fact that you have the same hair, height, build in body, allergies, and know stuff only Chat should know, there is no doubt in my mind. You are Chat Noir." Marinette explained, listing all the reasons on her fingers.

Having no idea how to counter her points and finding no way to claim it all as coincidence, Adrien sighed and looked back at Marinette with a small smile.

"You caught me. I am Chat Noir. What are you going to do about it, _Ladybug_?" He said, smirking at her.

Marinette paused for a second before she tried stuttering out a response. Adrien just laughed. When Marinette was done flailing around, she looked at him with shy eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, all of the reasons that you listed off for proof that I was Chat Noir, only Ladybug could have known all of that." He answered.

Marinette blushed at the fact that she hadn't thought that questioning Adrien might lead to her identity being revealed to him.

"But I've had a feeling that it was you for a while though." Adrien continued.

At this, Marinette gave him a shocked and confused look. Laughing at her expression, Adrien explained.

"Well, I didn't know at first, but then I started to notice the similarities between you and Ladybug. You're both kind and brave. You stand up for your friends and what you believe is right. Also the fact that you're both beautiful." Adrien said with a slight blush dusting his face.

This caused Marinette to blush even more.

"However, I only started noticing the similarities when I found myself falling in love with your other half too. Although, none of that was enough to really claim that you were Ladybug. I guess it was just wishful thinking."

With this, Marinette was sure that she was about to pass out from the amount of heat that was concentrating around her face. Finally, she smiled at him with a mischievous smile, gaining confidence now that she knew she was talking with her partner.

"Well then, kitty, what do we do now?" She asked.

Smiling at the nickname, Adrien looked back at Felix to see that Madame Bustier had finally calmed the class down and everyone was heading back to their seats.

"Well, My Lady, right now I think that we should head back to our seats so class can start."

Noticing that he was right, Marinette and Adrien walked to their seats. Marinette sat on the bench next to Alya, as Adrien sat down next to Nino. After Adrien sat on the bench, Felix moved in to sit next to him.

Adrien smiled at Felix, who returned the gesture. Adrien then turned slightly in his seat to see Marinette smiling at him. He smiled back and gave her a wink. Before he turned around again, he saw Alya give a thumbs up to Marinette.

 _"_ _Yup!"_ Adrien thought, _"Things are definitely going to get interesting."_


End file.
